xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
New Los Angeles
New Los Angeles (New LA, NLA) is a main location in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is the Humans' city that landed on the surface of the planet Mira after its Ark Ship, the White Whale, crashed on the surface. It is located in Primordia region. It is the first city the main characters visit. It is populated by humans and Nopon from Earth (as well as various alien species) attempting to make a living on the alien planet, and has a large central tower, BLADE Tower, with a screen that either broadcasts briefings at the tower (usually by Maurice) or displays a percentage (originally 60%, decreases as the game progresses). Points of interest New Los Angeles is divided into regions, themselves divided into landmarks. Each region has its own map. Administrative District Landmarks: * Armory Alley * BLADE Barracks * BLADE Concourse * BLADE Tower * Division Drive * East Gate * Hangar * Mimeosome Maintenance Center * Restricted Hangar Entrance Mission Exclusive Landmark: * Yardley's Hideaway (unveiled during Yardley's Scheme) Story Exclusive Area: * NLA Last Defense Line (only during Chapter 8) BLADE Barracks Landmarks: * Barracks Interior Commercial District Landmarks: * Barista Court * East Melville Street * Central Melville Street * Nopon Bazaar * North Founders Street * West Melville Street Industrial District Landmarks: * Repenta Diner * Central Industrial District * Integrated Production Plant * Outfitters Test Hangar * West Gate Mission Exclusive Landmark: * Professor B's Lab (unlocked during Mystery Man) Residential District Landmarks: * Cathedral * Deliverance Park * Ishmael Hills * Sports Complex * Water Purification Plant Ma-non Ship Landmarks: * Deck * Port Side * Starboard Terminals and Shops Terminals * Arms Manufacturers Terminal in Armory Alley Shops * Ewen Lewis * L's Shop * Lahan's Shop NPCs Bolded NPCs are BLADE members who can join the party if Cross asks them to (some may require completion of a certain mission first). Administrative District * Aalis * Ackwar * Adelbert * Arwae * Bates * Byron * Camber * Carl * Cedric * Clemons * Corwin * Dana * Dirk * Doug * Eleonora * Fozimure * Fritz * Giogion * Giotto * Grette * Gus * Gwin * H.B. * Han'barac * In'tonam * Inisae * Irina * Jeffrey * Julius * Kan'tonam * Kent D. Carr * Kiefer Cole * Kirsty * L * Lao * Lara Nara * Lara Mara * Leland Cole * Marcus * Maurice * Mika * Mondo * Monica (X) * Muimui * Murderess * Nagi * Nelly * Otis * Percilla * Peter * Phina * Quincy * Raleigh * Regina * Rutantan * Saiden * Sara-Ariel * Sarona * Satie * Sherry * Solan * Sostenasa * Stella * Suriella * Tauler * Thomas * Transport Pilot * Trevor * Tutura * Vandham * Vera * Walter * Wang * Wolf * Yolanda * Yusof * Gu Rada * Lebora Jargi * Paqu Qadossi * Slovity Pagus * Trigo Bamboth BLADE Barracks * Elma * Lin * Nagi * Tatsu * Vandham Commercial District * Alesa * Alex * Beats * Berry * Bozé * Bubu * Camilla * Chacha * Cheche * Chiopitus * Chiroro * Coco * Dana * Dart * Dirk * Dorothy * Felice * Frye * Gerome * Gina * Jengo * Jim * Jo * Justin * Kaisis * Liviana * Loma * Mathias * Maxim * Moorehouse * Nan * Ngogo * Oliver * Omari * Panyar * Pauline * Pirapira * Popote * Powell * Quentin * Shallot * Shingo * Suriella * Tora * Tracey * Transport Pilot * Veverta * Victoria * Walolo * Warawa * Wersal * Yelv * Lavina Couba Industrial District * Alan * Alexa * Anna * Bernat * Brenna * Celica * Christopher * Ciska * Dalton * Dazbeno * Gamber * Howard * Hugo * In'tonam * Isobe * Jajanni * Jubietta * Kan'tonam * Liza * Lucy * Lulladua * Matthew * Moimoi * Nococche * Non'barac * Pisa * Professor B * Robert * Rock * Roscoe * Ryo * Samanya * San'luarb * Sullivan * Tika * Transport Pilot * Veven * Yardley * Zeeday * Arsenican * Atheron * De Ezich * Horonalderon * Phoskeran * Tan'celeg * Trachlo Lythren * Zo Ozuchi Residential District * Ada * Ajoa * Alice * Chanty * Charles * Eliza * Fosdyke * Fraisie * Hope * Ian * Jalimbo * Joy * Kon'luarb * Kun'luarb * Lucia * Malyteth * Min'barac * Mon'barac * On'tonam * Ornella * Phog * Pulala * Quentin * Rosie * Shinshin * Staccata * Ton'barac * Transport Pilot * Wendy * Wilbur * Yun'tonam * Naza Tenpanzi * Phoskeran * Prea Slarth * Shiraton Ma-non Ship * Aganeba * Auld Belgauz * Bihabba * Capsica * Duna Valdileo * Enneana Spicar * Feloran * Heptana Logur * Heradot * Jajanni * Jeshero * Lavina Couba * May May * Mia * Mikkal * Min'barac * Mon'barac * Nan'celeg * Nemard Wolfen * Nen'celeg * Neraph * On'tonam * Pfeffen * Sen'luarb * Shin'luarb * Sun'barac * Ten'celeg * Troylan * Uzoma Vassago * Vera * Vyponne * Wikaye * Zurranik Gallery New LA early concept art.JPG|Concept Art of an early version of New Los Angeles NEW LA concept art.JPG|Concept Art New LA concept art PAX.JPG|Concept Art Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 1.06.19 pm.png|New Los Angeles at night New Los Angeles Downtown.jpg|Cross walking through the streets of New Los Angeles New Los Angeles skyline.png|Skyline view of New Los Angeles Ishmael_Hills.png|Cross jumping in Ishmael Hills Cross in New Los Angeles.jpg|Cross Videos File:XCX - New Los Angeles|New Los Angeles Trivia * There is a shop called "Lahan's", a possible reference to Lahan Village from Xenogears. * Another shop is called "Ewen Lewis", a possible reference to real life British department store, John Lewis. Category:Locations in X Category:New Los Angeles